The loss of fuel from a vehicle fuel tank (and associated piping) through evaporation to the atmosphere may result in, among other things, undesirable hydrocarbon pollution.
Accordingly, many systems and methods have been developed to test the tank integrity of vehicle fuel systems, and to identify vehicles that fail to comply with promulgated regulations and mandated guidelines (regardless of whether they are on the federal, state, or local level).
Unfortunately, many existing fuel tank integrity testing systems can be expensive, cumbersome, and inconsistent. These and other drawbacks exist.